Nazi Amestrus
by TheEternalWinry
Summary: Amestrus has been taken over by a dictator. The only hope for Ed, a member of the Secret Police against his will, is the Resistance and their mysterious leader... who might not be so mysterious without her mask...
1. Chapter 1

Nights on patrol were dull. There was no action around here at this time of night. The Resistance struck during the day, contrary to the preferred military strategy of attacking at night, when officers were visually vulnerable.

The Resistance was local, probably composed of citizens unhappy with our new government. One wouldn't think that a bunch of merchants and shopkeepers were a serious threat to an armed and trained officer, even if he was outnumbered. Well, think again. The Resistance was deadly. Groups of officers had fallen to only one or two assailants.

Nikolas Hiller, our Fuhrer after Mustang had been "impeached", was a dictator. He ruled Amestrus with an iron fist, taking our once proud nation and turning it into a nightmare. No one was safe anymore. Fear gripped the nation tighter than chains, in which many people were now literally bound. The Resistance was the only thing brave enough to take a stand.

As for me, I'd been forced out of my peaceful life in Risembool and back into military uniform as an Officer of the Secret Police, with the "promise" that my loved ones would receive the highest level of protection. The "as long as you behave" end of that sentence didn't need to be said. I heard it clear as crystal. In short, I was told, "Do what you're told, Elric, or everyone you've ever loved dies where they stand."

In short, I was a military lapdog again.

It was my job to arrest suspected traitors, who were really innocent men and we all knew it. I had to take them to the Chambers, where all prisoners were "interrogated" (tortured) for information they didn't have. And then, when I was unlucky, I had to patrol the Chambers. I wore earplugs to shut out the screaming. I had enough nightmares as it was anyway.

So now I patrolled up and down Cherry Street, twirling my nightstick and completely unsuspecting of trouble.

So of course I was completely shocked to be rushed at from behind and swiftly stabbed in the heel. Before I could even fully comprehend what the hell was going on, a hoarse voice ordered, "Bag 'em and gag 'em."

I struggled, of course, but they forced a cloth in my mouth, all the way down, until I choked, and hefted me into what felt like a flour sack. I heard people laughing about how I actually _fit_ inside the flour sack and I kicked out in anger. For punishment they shook the bag, _hard. _I gave up, steam coming out of my ears.

"-boss is gonna _love_ this," a voice whispered, distracting me from my steaming. The voice was too low to determine if it was male or female.

"Yeah she is." She? The head of the Resistance is female? "I can't wait to see the look on his-"they shook the bag- "face. Priceless," they said with relish.

"Hush now. We're almost there and we're being watched."

I heard voices, lots of them, and then I was stuffed into some type of tube or tunnel and pushed. I could feel myself falling, and I landed on hard ground, letting out an "oof" as I did.

I was picked up again, hearing a disgruntled voice mutter about my weight. Then, without warning, I was dumped on the ground, tumbling out of the sack with my rear in the air and my face in the dirt. I heard snickers from behind me and I turned around to glare at them, sitting up.

They had ballroom masks on, so I couldn't see their faces well enough to identify them. But they were female, and younger. Teens at the oldest.

"The boss wants to see you," they said in unison. My first thought was, _twins._

"Okay?" I was confused. "Am I in trouble?" I asked sarcastically.

They didn't answer. Instead they grabbed me under my arms and hauled me away. I felt silk brush against me and suddenly I was in a brightly lit blue silk tent, a striking contrast to the hard packed dirt outside.

The girls dropped me on a chair and stood right by my head. I had no doubts whatsoever that they had their hands clenched around the handles of their knives, ready to strike.

I ventured talking after a few minutes. "So… I'm guessing you two are sisters?"

I noticed one had dark hair. "Well, aren't you clever," she answered coldly. I nicknamed her "Ice".

The other one, a blond, continued, "Twins, actually." Her voice was friendlier.

"So," I asked. "Which one of you is the one I do not want to cross?"

They both smiled, inviting me to guess. I nodded my head toward the blond, betting on irony.

She smiled widely. Ice grimaced. "I'm the gentler sister," she said.

Could have fooled me.

Several minutes later the tent flaps parted, and in walked a tall figure, cloaked in black. The girls at my side saluted. The woman smiled. "At ease, lieutenants." The girls relaxed at my sides.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded, earning a jab in the ribs from the "gentle" sister.

The woman didn't answer. She took off her cloak, and a blond ponytail fell to brush her back. She took off her mask, keeping her back to me. She took a deep breath and turned around. My jaw fell open and my eyes went wide. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"W-Winry!" I gasped, choking on the name. "What the- I thought- but how?"

"It's a long story," my childhood friend sighed, sitting down in another chair. "And not necessary to tell. Now," she leaned close, narrowing her blue eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

This wasn't the Winry I knew. She seemed older, wiser, and colder. I felt my hands tremble- she radiated authority.

She studied me hard, looking me up and down several times before letting out a sigh. "Reyna, Anna, leave us. I think we need to talk in private."

"But-"Ice protested.

"Reyna." Winry fixed Ice, Reyna, with an icy stare. "That's an order. I appreciate your concern, but I assure you I'll be just fine alone with him."

"Yes, ma'am," Reyna mumbled, taking Anna's arm and leading her out of the tent. She looked back. "We'll be right outside," she said, half promise, half warning.

Winry watched them go. "They're good lieutenants. The best. But they're overprotective." She sighed and turned to me. "Hello, Ed."

I smiled a bit. "Hey, gearhead."

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I wish we didn't have to meet like this- as prisoner and interrogator. But I need your information. I'm asking as a friend, Ed." She looked me right in the eye, pleading. "Help me stop this."

I sighed. "I don't really know anything."  
>She regarded me, trying to discern if I was telling the truth. "But you must know <em>something,<em>" she insisted, not giving up. "Anything."

"Well, unless you count the fact that I patrol the Chambers and I know the majority of the torture instruments used, no. Oh, and that the Fuhrer has a special room where he tortures prisoners himself. It's heavily guarded, and only select prisoners are taken in there."

She nodded. "Go on."

I thought for a second. "Hiller tortures the prisoners himself. He tends to favor surgical tools over actual torture devices. And I know he goes slow-"my voice cracked at the memory, "-to draw out their screams." My tone was icy.

She nodded again. "That's all?"

I nodded. "That's all," I whispered. _All I can do for my country,_ I thought bitterly.

Winry sighed. "Thank you, Ed." She tried to hide her disappointment. "You can do one more thing for me."

"And what is that?"

"We're planning an attack tonight. We could use the extra hand, and you have a disguise." She curled her lip at my military uniform. "You'll be helpful."

It wasn't much, but at least I got to do this. "I'm in."

Winry beamed. She hugged me, and when she pulled away I grabbed her face and pressed my lips to hers, catching her off guard. After a few minutes… hours… I pulled away, grinning. She blinked and apparently decided to not react. "Reyna. Anna." They appeared at once. "Get him ready. He's coming with us."

They nodded, Anna smiling and Reyna rolling her eyes. They told me we were going to attack a patrol of officers taking some Resistance captives to the Chambers. Within minutes we were up on the streets and moving swiftly. When we got close to our target, Winry whispered, "Good luck," and slipped away into the darkness. I strolled along, like I always did, twirling my nightstick. I nodded to the officers as I passed.

I kept walking, pretending to drop my nightstick. One of the officers bent to help me pick it up and a loud yell sounded from the group. We whirled around and saw caped figures diving in and out of the group, steel knives flashing in the streetlights. Within minutes all officers were on the ground, unconscious and bleeding.

Winry was out of breath. "Excellent work," she panted. "Back to base." She turned to me. "Thank you Ed."

I opened my mouth to say something when I was cut off by the shrill whistle blowing in the night. I recognized it at once. "Run!" I yelled, pushing Winry into a dark corner of the street and covering her body with mine as five officers ran by, brandishing guns.

"Ed," Winry whispered. "You know we can't-"

"I know," I mumbled. We had the same plan in mind. I gripped her arm, kissed her forehead, and hauled her out into the street, yelling, "I found her! I've caught the leader of the Resistance!"


	2. Chapter 2 Beginning Again

Naturally, I struggled on the way to the Fuhrer's office. I would _not_ go down without a fight. But there were simply too many officers. I took down as many as I could, but whenever one went down two more took his place. Nevertheless, I fought like hell to get away.

Ed was crying. Not on the outside, of course, but inside I could see the tears flowing freely. It was the only way. Logically, only one of us should have to go down. He could survive and only I would die. There was no way to save us both. Plus, Ed would be free, and hopefully get the chance to save me later.

If I survived.

The wood French doors swung open and I found myself in the Fuhrer's office. The officers forced me to my knees. I saw a pair of highly polished boots come to a halt in front of me. An officer grabbed me by the neck and forced me to look up at Nikolas Hiller. I felt rather than heard Ed growl at him. I immediately pictured him with a puppy collar and could not hold back a smile. Hiller smacked me across the face.

"Now. I'll try to make this easy for you." Hiller paced in front of me, agitated. "Give me the names of everyone in the Resistance and the location of your base and I might let you live."

I glared at him defiantly. "I'll make this easy on _you. _Let me go and stop hunting my people and I just might _not_ make your death excruciating. Just agonizing." I could sense Ed's smile.

Hiller scowled. "I can do this all night, Rockbell. Sooner or later, you will tell me. And then I will have you publically hanged for the whole country to see what happens to traitors."

I smiled lazily.

"Gah!" He smacked me again. My face stung, but it was worth it. "Take her to my Chamber," he ordered, smiling maliciously at me. "I'll be there after I'm done congratulating Mr. Elric. Well done, my boy. You captured a dangerous criminal."

Ed unclenched his jaw. "Thank you sir," he said flatly, saluting. Only I could see the pure hatred in his eyes.

They knocked me out with chlorophorm. When I woke up, I was strapped to a metal operation table, wearing nothing but a paper robe. My face flamed and I struggled against my restraints.

"Don't bother. They're steel." A cold voice sounded from the shadows. "It's just you and me now," the voice crooned, sending chills down my spine. Dread curled in my stomach; how was I going to survive this?

Hiller grabbed a scalpel from the tray next to me and pulled up my robe, exposing my bare white thigh. "Such luscious skin," he said. The tone of his voice made my hair curl and my stomach churn.

He pressed the scalpel into my skin and carved the letter "T" into my leg. I forced myself not to scream.

He continued cutting, "R" "A" "I" "T" "O" "R", then went back and traced them all again. I started screaming at "I" and it was downhill from there.

He pulled back, smiling. "Ready to tell me what you know?"  
>I said, between gulps of air, "Ne…ver…"<p>

He clucked his tongue. "Pity." He moved to my other leg and started cutting again. "Does this name mean anything to you?"

He cut "E" "D" "W" "A" "R" "D" into my leg. I screamed and screamed, unable to stop myself. I finally yelled out a breathless, "No!"

"You're lying." He carved "E" "L" "R" "I" "C".

I couldn't take any more. "Okay yes! Yes! He's a childhood friend! We grew up together in Risembool, but I don't know him anymore! I didn't even know he was in Central!"

Hiller stopped. "Good. Now, the names of your people and the location of your base."

I sneered. "You can go to hell."

I saw something snap in his eyes. "You _first_!" He plunged the knife into my stomach, over and over. My agonized shrieks echoed around the room. Luckily, the scalpel wasn't very long so the cuts weren't deep, but I had a lot of them. Not good.

The door swung open suddenly, making Hiller jump. "What do you want?" he snapped, clenching his jaw.

An officer, with his hat pulled low over his eyes, said, "There's a riot outside Central Command, sir. The Resistance has coordinated a mass strike, and they're gaining ground."

Hiller glared at me. "Seems I'll be meeting your little friends with or without your help." He sneered and turned toward the door. "Watch her," he ordered.

"Sir!" The officer saluted. As soon as Hiller was gone and his footsteps had faded, he took off his hat. A blond braid flopped out.

I smirked. "Took you long enough. Where were you?"

"Gathering friends." The door opened again, and a very familiar man with messy black hair walked in, a blond woman at his side.

My eyes went wide with surprise. "Colonel ! Lieutenant!"

They saluted. "General Rockbell! We are honored to make your acquaintance!"

I gave Ed a look. He simply said, "I recruited them."

I smiled. "Welcome to our ranks, Mustang and Hawkeye. I apologize for my appearance and for the circumstances in which I greet you, but unfortunately there is nothing to be done." I looked at Ed. "Can I get out of here now, or should I stay and have tea?"

"Don't be smart." He released the restraints and winced at his name carved into my leg.

I stretched. "Status report."

"We're attacking the gates. We have their forces completely overwhelmed, and we should own the building within the half hour," a voice said from the hallway. My lieutenants entered the room and saluted, smiling broadly. "Glad to see you're still in one piece, ma'am."

"Glad to _be_ in one piece, Reyna." I waved away their helping hands. "Get me to the front lines."

As we hurried down the hallway, releasing prisoners, I asked Mustang, "How were you impeached?"

"Hiller's men forced the government officials to sign a document asking for my immediate removal from office. I don't even think they used guns, the cowards just gave in." He scowled.

I put my hand on his arm. "I'll get you your office back. It's yours to begin with."

He smiled that famous lazy Mustang grin. "Thanks, Rockbell."

We arrived at the front lines just a few minutes later. By now it was mostly over. Central Command was ours. I took great pleasure in making Nikolas Hiller go down on one knee in front of me. I regarded him coldly. "Fuhrer, here he is. The man who betrayed our country."

Mustang stood tall and proud. "Arrest this man for treason and murder, and God knows what else."

Hiller spat at his feet and Hawkeye slapped him. "Show some respect to the Fuhrer of Amestrus."

Ed and I grinned at each other. His arm was draped around my shoulders and I leaned against him.

"We started the night with a simple patrol and ended with total revolution," Ed mused in my ear. "Not bad, Rockbell, not bad."

I had to agree. My people had stormed a military base to rescue their leader, taking down the entire government in the process. I couldn't have been more proud. "Reyna, Anna. You are truly amazing officers, and truly amazing girls. I'm honored to have fought beside you." I saluted them.

"The honor is ours," the twins said in unison, blushing furiously.

I broke rank and military code and hugged them. "No, it's not."

The sun chose that moment to rise. "Well, our country's timing is as good as ever," Ed said. Everyone laughed.

I looked at Ed for a second and pressed my lips to his. I pulled back, grinning at his shocked face. "You're gonna pay for that," he threatened, taking my shoulders in his hands and kissing me… and kissing me… and kissing me.

Mustang groaned. Hawkeye smiled. Anna beamed and Reyna rolled her eyes. Ed and I kissed.

And Amestrus was born again.

_To all my reviewers, particularly you, Hotaru-Naichingeru, ScarredStar, SierraPaige, __kurosakiLenalee__ and many many others, I give you all a big hug and a resounding thank you. You guys make the long hours, the headaches, the cramping fingers and the annoyed parents worth it! _


	3. After Years

It had been two years since the fall of Nikolas Hiller and the disbanding of the Resistance. The aftermath had been extreme in the distrust of the government and dirty looks thrown at passing officers in the streets. But, as Fuhrer Roy Mustang assured the masses, the time of fear and oppression was over, and gradually the whole thing became the stuff of mere nightmares. The sun had risen now, and everyone basked in the glow of a new future.

I opened my eyes on a bright Monday morning and sighed happily when I heard Ed rattling around in the kitchen. I had no idea where Al was; probably out petting stray cats. I threw on some clothes and bounded downstairs.

Ed wasn't waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs like he usually was. I poked my head into the kitchen and saw, not Ed, but Reyna and Anna, fighting over the last piece of toast. My confusion melted away as it all came rushing back to me.

_Today's my wedding day._

Reyna looked up when I entered the kitchen. Anna took advantage of her older sister's distraction and wolfed the toast down in two bites. Reyna ignored her and smiled at me.

"Today's the big day!" She beamed. "Boss is gonna be a bride!"

I smiled nervously back. "Yeah." I plopped on one of the kitchen chairs and stole Anna's coffee.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Fair's fair," I mumbled, taking a sip. As always, Anna's coffee had way too much cream in it. I made a face but drank it anyway. I needed the energy.

"Are you nervous?" Reyna asked. "It's not as scary as it seems, you know." Easy for her to say. She'd gotten married a year ago and she'd been so drunk at the reception that her memory was impaired. She'd been scared witless.

Anna nodded. "It's true, boss. You'll be fine. We have your back." She had the light of battle in her eyes.

I felt a little better. I was sure about marrying Ed, of course. He was the only man I could see myself with for the rest of my life. But the wedding itself terrified me. Knowing me, I'd most likely forget my vows or trip on my dress or just burst into tears at the worst possible moment.

"You can do this," my ex-lieutenants said in unison, and for the first time all morning, I cracked a smile.

They smiled back and in a flash they had me by the arms and were hauling me up the stairs. I sighed, knowing there was no getting out of this.

They shoved me into a pre-drawn bath before I had time to wonder how they'd managed to run the water without waking me up. They scrubbed my head so hard I was sure I was bald. They rinsed me off and whirled me back into my bedroom. I glanced in the mirror and saw with relief that my hair was still alive. _Now I know how the dishes feel, _I thought dizzily.

Reyna took my hair in her capable hands and braided it faster than thought. She barked at Anna to get the vanity ready.

Anna buffed and polished and powdered my face until it felt five pounds heavier. She slapped my cheeks lightly and told me to stop frowning.

Reyna glided over and started working on my hair. It was done so fast I didn't even know what she'd done. It was half up, half down, and wavy. I was stumped as to how she'd gotten it that way; my hair did nothing but lie straight no matter what I did to it.

"Boss, you look great," Anna said over her shoulder, taking my dress out of the closet and handing it to me. "Now, hold your breath."

"Why?" I asked, sucking in a deep breath.

"You'll see."

Before I could even blink they'd forced some garment around my torso and were tightening the strings on the back. I felt my eyes bug out of my head.

They unzipped the dress while I was still trying to dispel my sudden light-headedness. They helped me slide into the yards of white silk and put the veil on my head. Now the fear was setting in. I did my very best to not throw up on my priceless dress. It would be my head if I did.

They looked me over. "She's good, let's go," Reyna barked, ever the commanding officer. I was ushered down the stairs, almost tripping because I was seeing everything through a tunnel. I retreated into my happy place to calm down.

When I returned from my happy place I had shoes on my feet and I was in a car. I had been calm in my happy place but now the sickness returned. It was hard to form a coherent thought.

"Boss?" Anna asked. Her voice sounded distorted, warped. "You look green."

"I feel green," I moaned, clutching my stomach. "It feels like I ate bats."

The twins exchanged nervous glances , from what I could see through the tunnel vision. _I seriously need to calm down,_ I told myself, but thinking that just made it worse.

My hands shook. The car rounded the bend and the church came into view. Reyna and Anna kept asking me how I felt and I didn't answer them. I was afraid of what would happen if I opened my mouth.

_I'm going to trip,_ I thought. _Or I'm going to forget my wedding vows and Ed will never forgive me! Or I'm going to vomit all over this handmade dress and Reyna will kill me and I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die… _

The car rolled to a stop. My vision swam. I longed for Ed to hold my hand, but of course he was inside that dreaded church and I'd have to walk up an aisle to get to him. _Drat you, Elric,_ I thought incoherently.

Reyna had me under the arms and Anna had my feet and they were carting me out of the car and into the church. They set me on my feet and told me to stay put.

The minutes passed and the music started. My stomach churned so hard it felt like I'd swallowed an ocean, complete with horrid storm. Anna and Reyna stood in front of me in the bridal procession. Soon enough, they were gone, gliding up the carpeted aisle. The music changed and it was my turn. I somehow found myself moving into the chapel. I was walking myself to my own doom.

And then I saw him.

He turned as I entered the chapel, his eyes lighting up as they rested on me and the most breathtaking smile of sheer joy spreading across his face. My vision cleared, my stomach settled, my face went from green to pale pink, and I had to fight the urge to sprint up the aisle and jump in his arms.

Ed was waiting for me. I would walk through fire so long as he was waiting on the other side.

I reached the altar and took his hand as the priest began reading to the masses. I hadn't even noticed who was in the pews. All I'd seen was Ed's beautiful face.

I said my vows strongly and clearly, more sure of them than I had ever been of anything before in my life.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest said. Ed took my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine so sweetly I felt my bones turn to jelly. There was a sweet trembling inside me that grew every time I looked at him.

The crowd cheered. I saw Al, Hawkeye, Havoc, Mustang, everyone I had ever known. And they all had tears in their eyes. I even saw Ed wiping his eyes when he thought no one was looking.

We danced at the reception. I still had rose petals in my hair from the carriage ride home. Ed leaned down to whisper, "You look so beautiful, Mrs. Elric." And kissed my cheek.

My smile was as wide as the oceans.

And I couldn't have wished for anything more at this wedding. Everything was planned out perfectly. Reyna danced with her husband Jason, and Anna danced with her fiancée, James. She'd caught the bouquet when I threw it. I could have sworn I saw James pocket a ring box when Anna wasn't looking.

And soon, the wedding was over, and Ed and I were on our way to a full week of bliss in each other's arms, and a lifetime as husband and wife.

At long last, we had our happy ending. It couldn't have been more perfect.

We'd found our forever.


End file.
